Club Page
Club Pages were the precursor to My LEGO Network. They were the original page-making tools for LEGO Club Members, and many MLN ideas have come from the Club Pages, such as Modules, Stickers and Ranks. Set up The Club pages were set up in three sections: the header, the Sticker section and the space at the bottom available for customisation. These customisable modules, such as the Hit Counter, were the precursor of MLN's Modules. Header The header displays the person's Minifig (now MLN Minifigure Avatars). Each Avatar could be customised, including different legs, bodies, faces, and hats. After adding an Avatar, the user could edit their age, residence, and hobbies, in a personal field. On the right side of the personal field, a LEGO-themed figure could be added. On the right side of the header, there was the level of the user (now known as a Rank in MLN). The user's level was measured in stars. The level started at white stars (newbies), and progressed through to black ones (experts). Each level had a total of eight stars, and these needed to be obtained before reaching the next level. The levels were given out by the amount of LEGO money and hits the owner had. After reaching the last black star, the user started over with the Newbie Rank. Under the ranking stars was a search for users function; a "Random Page" button, which took the user to a random Club Page; a "Home" button, which took the user to their own Club Page; and an "Add a friend" button. Sticker section The main part of the Club Page was for adding stickers. These stickers (many are still available as MLN Stickers), could be obtained by buying them from a list using LEGO money — there were no Networkers at that time in existence to supply stickers on Sticker Shoppes. LEGO money was earned by typing in codes at special code boxes. Annoyingly, each sticker had to be bought separately, including ones of the same type. There were also sticker backgrounds to be bought for the page. (Many have been added to MLN's Backgrounds.) Personal edit field This was the previous place to put modules. There were modules such as: * A Trophy room, which shows the achieved badges of the user (now MLN Badges) * A Tic-Tac-Toe game * A "Hit counter", which shows how many users had visited their page * A buddy list, which shows the buddies of the user (now MLN's Friend List) * A factory module, which shows off the owners creations (now MLN's Factory Module) * A top three of the owners most-liked LEGO theme * A message boards module, which shows the latest contributions to the LEGO Message Boards * Place fillers such as a big LEGO Technic Beam or LEGO heads * And much more... Old Timer Badge Members of the castle background pages received a piece of mail from Dusty including an Old School Sticker, 10 Black LEGO Bricks, 10 White LEGO Bricks, and the Blueprint for the Old Timer Badge. A glitch gave new members the Old Timer Badge if the member joined from July 2007 to before January or so 2008. S.P.A. Badges Members of the Club Pages that upgraded to MLN got either an S.P.A. Badge, Rank 1, Rank 2, Rank 3, or Rank 4, based on what the member did in the Club Page, and their level. There is an untested rumour that after April 2009, all new users can get the S.P.A. Badge, Rank 4. Category:My LEGO Network